


100

by zhem1x5



Series: Aprilnowrimo '11 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought she would always be there, but getting used to the fact that she wouldn't be would take some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100

**Author's Note:**

> Written for possibly one of the worst moments of the entire series, in a long line of horrible, fantastic character driven moments
> 
> Part of my Aprilnowrimo 2011 challenge

The big days were always hardest to overlook. The day they met, loved, married. Her birthday. Jack's. The day she died.

Jack was still young enough that those days passed easier for him. It made them more bearable somehow. Except that because he couldn't differentiate, every day was a repeat of the loss.

Aaron sighed, cradling his son close to his chest, baby-fine hair tickling his chin because Jack rested best with his face tucked into his father's neck. He'd slept sprawled on top of Haley, protecting her.

Warm arms surrounded them both; protecting, comforting, sheltering the distraught men from the horrors that lurked.

Aaron was grateful to them both for being there to hold him together if only for Jack's sake. To Derek for his quiet strength and Spencer for his unfailing faith and goodness.

Aaron knew they both needed it.


End file.
